unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth
Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth is an original Uncharted novel that was released on October 4th, 2011. The novel was written by Christopher Golden. According to a spokesperson for publisher Del Ray, "It's a standalone adventure, intended to not impact the continuity of the game stories. It's not necessarily a prequel or a sequel." Summary Nathan Drake has been called to New York City by Victor Sullivan. Sully's old friend, a world-famous archaeologist, has just been found murdered in Manhattan. Dodging assassins, Drake, Sully, and the dead man's daughter, Jada Hzujak, race from New York to underground excavations in Egypt and Greece. Their goal: to uncover the astonishing discovery that got Jada's father killed. It appears that a fourth labyrinth was built in another land and another culture - and within it lies a key to unmatched wealth and power. An army of terrifying lost warriors guards this underground maze. So does a monster.http://www.christophergolden.com/uncharted.html Plot synopsis Chapter 1 Nathan Drake drives a Jeep through the El Oriente rainforest in Ecuador, pursued by three vehicles containing the henchmen of South American drug lord Ramón Valdez. In the passenger seat is Alex Munoz, whom he rescued from Valdez's compound. She had been tied up in Valdez's bedroom, being used as a hostage as leverage against her father, the mayor of Guayaquil, who has taken a stand against drugs and corruption. As they flee, she questions Nate's motivation for breaking her out of the compound. He assures her that he wasn't there to rescue her, and explains his reasons. An Incan myth tells of the Dawn Tavern, the story of Pacariqtambo (the place of origin), a cave from which the first people emerged. One of these people was Ayar Manco, who carried a golden staff which would indicate where his people were to build their city, which supposedly grew into Cuzco. Three years before Nate's raid on Valdez's compound, ruins were found in the El Oriente which dated back to this time. A local tribe, the Cuiqawa, claimed that this was in fact Pacariqtambo, and that their village had been founded by Manco after he was betrayed by his friends and siblings. After the discovery, Valdez hired Nate to recover the staff from Pacariqtambo. Rather than pay Nate for his work, Valdez decided to kill him. Nate tells Alex that he barely made it out alive. Nate was hired by the Cuiqawa to steal the staff back and return it to them, as they are Manco's closest descendants. Agreeing, he had launched his raid on Valdez's compound. Now escaping with Alex in a Jeep they stole from the compound (with the staff in the back seat), they are chased by Valdez's men into a dead end: a clearing with only one way in or out. Trapped, Nate and Alex climb out of the Jeep with their hands up. They are forced to their knees, and as a henchman steps forward to execute Nate, he is shot. The Cuiqawa tribe emerge from the trees surrounding the clearing, brandishing both guns and bows. Outnumbered, Valdez's men flee as the tribe take the staff from the Jeep. References Category:Uncharted Series Category:Uncharted: The Fourth Labyrinth Category:Books